


Reunion

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto's been pretty lonely since Gladio left them to go take care of his own personal matters. He only wishes he knew when he'd be joining them again, as he misses him a lot. Set during the events of Chapter 7 and into Chapter 8 in the game.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after playing through these chapters, and wanted to get my feels out. Originally posted on tumblr. Please enjoy!

* * *

Prompto watches Noctis make his way back over to the gate with the monster hunter who had been sent in originally to try and get the reactor working. He’s glad that his best friend made it out, and can see that Ignis is just as relieved as he is, Prompto a little jealous that the two of them have each other. When Gladio had left them back at Caem, he’d done his best to show his support, but it had hurt - losing the man who he’d become so close to on their adventure on the open road. It had been a long few weeks - and each time that they slept at a campground, he half expected Gladio to turn up.

But he never did.

Having to work with Aranea had been really strange too. She’s a good fighter, but he missed working with Gladio. He’d always been his support, whenever the fighting got to be too intense. And each battle that they fight, he hears his teasing words in his ears - “Stop goofing off and fight!” - and would put his limited training to use to help out his best friend. So yes, it’s with a sigh of relief to see Noctis pull off his helmet, and shake his head, allowing his hair to fall back into its natural position. Prompto watches him turn to the other man, extending his hand out towards him.

“You did good in there.” Noctis comments, handing his helmet over to one of the workers of the station. “Thank you for your help.”

The hunter standing next to him reaches up to take his helmet off. “I told you before, I’ve always got your back.” Standing next to Noctis is the man that Prompto had thought would never return to them - Gladio Amicitia. The large grin on his face makes his stomach roll, and the relief he’d felt only moments ago at seeing Noctis become much more prevalent.

“Gladio?!” Noctis says, shock clear in his voice.

“How’s it going, Prince?” Gladio says, smiling. “Missed you guys.”

“What happened to you?” Noctis asks. “You’ve got new scars.”

“You should see the other guy,” Gladio replies, a smug smile on his face. “Anyway,  you guys need an extra man still?”

_Please say yes_. Prompto can’t answer for his best friend, but he knows he wants Gladio back. He tries to look at him as discreetly as possible, noticing the new scars on his body. One gash running the length of his forehead, and a nasty looking welt running diagonally across his chest. Prompto looks away when he feels Gladio’s auburn eyes glancing over at him. His hands clutch into fists, as he bounces on the balls of his feet, trying to be his cheerful self, when deep down inside, he just wants to go over to the burly man and pound his fists onto his chest, but he knows that won’t help matters at all.

Noctis nods his head. “Of course. Are you done with what you needed to do?”

“I am, Prince. Thank you for allowing me the time to take care of things.” Gladio hands his helmet over to the other technician. “How about I treat the four of you to some Cup O’Noodles?”

Ignis clears his throat. “That really won’t be necessary, Gladio.”

“I insist.” Both Gladio and Noctis step out of their suits, and walk over to the two of them. “What do you say, Prompto?” Gladio pulls him into a headlock, rubbing the top of his head with his fist. “You want some Cup O’Noodles?”

“Yes!” He prays that his voice doesn’t betray the emotions he’s feeling right now, just having Gladio close to him again. “I’m starving!”

“When are you never starving?” Noctis replies, as he leads the four of them back out towards the main thoroughfare in Lestallum.

“When are you never sleeping?” Ignis retorts for him, the two walking ahead of both Gladio and Prompto.

He wants to call out to them, knowing that he can defend himself just fine, but it’s nice that Ignis is helping him out. As both Noctis and Ignis walk down a narrow alley, Prompto finds that he’s all alone with Gladio. And rather than talk to him, like he wants to, he does the most logical thing he can think of doing.

He chases after both Ignis and Noctis, calling out to them to wait up for him.

The four fall back into familiar patterns, as they travel towards their next destination. Prompto stays quiet for most of the journey, just listening to Noctis and Gladio talk. He doesn’t bother Ignis as he drives, not like how he used to before Gladio had left them, and instead hangs his arms out the window, resting his head on his upper arm. Every now and then, he glances in the side mirror, and can see Gladio reading his book, or nodding off, in the backseat, a sight he thought he’d never get to see again.

They make camp in Caem, the smell of the ocean reminding Prompto of how he felt the day that Gladio had left them. He almost wished that Noctis had agreed to keep going, so they could get to Galdin Quay, and enjoy a night in a nice hotel. But Ignis had reminded him of the daemons that seemed to be coming up to the surface at a faster rate than normal, which then led them to camp before heading into the tunnel.

“I’m going to go fish,” Noctis announces to them, as they sit around the campfire. “Prompto? Ignis? Feel like joining me?”

As he opens his mouth to agree to going with his best friend, Ignis answers first. “I shall join you, Prince.”

“We’ll be back in a bit.” Noctis grabs his gear, and the two of them make their way down the shore.

Prompto doesn’t know what to do. He wants to get up and go on his own walk, but knows that if there’s something lurking out there, he won’t be able to handle it on his own. Gladio clears his throat, his eyes turning towards the burly man, his jacket open, the fresh scar completely visible. “So, why are you so quiet?”

“I’m not,” Prompto knows it’s a lie, as does Gladio. He drops his head, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“Are you upset that I came back?” The question surprises Prompto, his head snapping up to look into Gladio’s honey-colored eyes.

“No!” He practically shouts his answer, hand going over his own mouth, afraid that whatever creatures that may be out near them has heard him. “Why would you say that?” He asks, confused by the question.

“You haven’t really spoken to me since I came back.” The distance between the two of them disappears, as Gladio moves to sit closer to him. “I figured you weren’t happy that I’m back around.”

He turns to look at him, his eyes glancing up at the scar that’s now on Gladio’s forehead. “I don’t know why you left.” His throat starts to close up, as his eyes begin to burn with tears. “You leave, and then now you’re back? With these awful scars?” Without thinking, he places his hand on Gladio’s chest, the raised flesh of his new scar causing sadness to stir within his chest. “Why did you leave?”

“Noctis isn’t the only one that needs to go through training.” A large hand covers his own, then guides his fingertips to touch where the fresh scar starts at Gladio’s shoulder, and then trails it down towards his hip. “I had to do what I had to do, in order to fulfill my role as the King’s Shield.”

“Why couldn’t you just say that?” He asks, staring into his eyes. “Do you know how awful it’s been for me, without you around??”

“Awful?” Gladio’s hand squeezes his. “Don’t you think that my time away from you was just the same?”

“You mean, from us.” Prompto corrects him, trying to control his breathing.

Black strands of hair move with the breeze, as Gladio shakes his head. “No, I didn’t. I meant you specifically, Prompto.”

“Gladio, I-”

Fingers touch his lips with a delicate touch, far more delicate than he expects Gladio to be capable of. He gets lost in his auburn eyes, trying to express to him just what he means to him, as his throat doesn’t seem to be working. Gladio stands up, pulling him up with him, and then leads him into the tent, where Prompto is pulled close to his body, the sudden warmth of Gladio’s chest pressing against his face feeling like a little bit of heaven.

Glancing up, he looks at him for a few short moments, before his eyes close, as he melts at the touch of Gladio’s lips upon his own. His arm wraps around his neck, as he pulls Gladio closer to him, dragging him down to lay on the ground, as their kiss begins to deepen. They pull apart, both keeping their eyes on each other, as Prompto reaches up, gliding his finger over the scar on his forehead.

“Did it hurt?” He asks, his fingers trembling a little.

“Not as much as this one did.” Gladio hums low, as he guides Prompto’s hand back to his chest.

He bites his lower lip, as Gladio moves closer to him, their lips barely touching. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.” Warmth breath caresses his face, as he feels prickly hairs rub against his cheek, Gladio speaking into his ear.

“R-Really?” He stutters out, feeling suddenly shy. “About what…?”

“How bad I’ve missed being around you,” Gladio’s tongue licks along the shell of his ear, making Prompto moan softly. “How I was too stupid to realize how I felt about you.”

His eyes close tight, as he feels his meaty hand grab onto his hip, holding him down with gentle force. “W-What do you mean, how you feel about me?”

“This time apart has shown me that I’ve grown rather fond of you, and how much I just miss being around you, and your quirks.” Gladio’s lips brush against his again, with another soft kiss. “I’m telling you that I’ve gotten attached to you, and I don’t really want to be away from you again.”

He lifts his head, and brushes his lips against Gladio’s, melting a little each time that their lips touch. “I’ve been miserable without you around, Gladio.”

“Me too, Prompto. But, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” He asks, staring up into auburn eyes.

Gladio nods his head, staring right back at him. “You have my word.”

“M-Make love to me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

All talking ceases, as the two of them begin touching each other. Prompto can’t help but moan with each touch of Gladio’s hands on his body, or the way he rubs his scruff against his neck. Each touch makes him whimper, and when clothes are finally removed, he sees that the scar across Gladio’s chest isn’t the only new one on his body. His lips touch each new healing wound, and then soon, his lips touch Gladio’s thick cock, his tongue savoring the taste of him. He’s soon flipped to be on his back, and is prepped quick, Gladio’s thickness sliding into him with ease.

Prompto moans into his mouth, each thrust of his hips sending him towards oblivion. They gasp into each other’s mouths, as their bodies reach orgasm at the same time. Gladio releases a low, guttural moan, while Prompto can only whimper as his cock is milked of its essence, Gladio only stopping when he starts to whine low in his throat. The two lay together, both panting softly, as Gladio slips out of him, both men spent.

After tidying up, they open the flap of the tent, and see Ignis and Noctis sitting at the fire, both with smiles on their faces. Prompto tries to act nonchalant, but it immediately drops when Gladio slaps his ass as they walk over to the campfire.

“So, you two have finally resolved things, have you?” Ignis asks, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

Gladio chuckles, and nods. “That we have, Specs. You guys catch some fish?”

“Ah….” Noctis looks around sheepishly.

Prompto starts to giggle. “Seems like we might not have been the only ones having fun.”

“Yes, well.” Ignis clears his throat. “I’ve made delicious mushroom skewers that will be more than sufficient to eat.” He gets up from his chair, and walks over to the grill. “Who’s hungry?”

Prompto watches all three of his companions, as they sit down to eat. He grabs his camera, and snaps a few shots of everyone, happy that everything seems to be back to normal. Gladio is back, both Noctis and Ignis are as in sync as ever. He looks over at Gladio, who’s watching him with a serene smile on his face. He returns the smile, and holds onto this feeling, as  he knows things are no doubt about to get crazy. But, even if things do go south, he knows that he’ll be able to rely on his friends, and now his lover. The four of them are back together, and ready to take on the next challenge, whatever that might be.


End file.
